HateLove
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Sasuke meets a girl that catches his fancy, but she does not surcume to his Uchiha charm.


A young girl walked down through the forest, her long black hair swished with every step. Blood covered her from head to toe; blood of her family. She was on a search for power to kill her older brother. He wanted her dead, along with the rest of her clan; she was only trying to protect her clan.

She was in search of one that once came to her with an offer of power, Orochimaru; he was the only one that could be able to advance her any further than she already is. She never liked the snake like man, but it was the only choice she had at this point in time.

~TS~

"Who are you?" asked several sound ninja as they surrounded the black haired kunoichi.

"I'm Kiki Hisuki," she stated glancing around the small group of masked shinobi.

"I'm here to see Orochimaru," she stated in a cold tone.

"We can't allow that to happen," one replied.

"Listen here you mange mutts, he is expecting me and if you don't move out of my way I will be the one to tear you into a million pieces. Do you understand me you pieces of garbage?" Kiki hissed out her annoyance at the idiots that surrounded her.

"Who do you think you are to take us all on and think you could win?" one asked.

"She is the Famous Kiki Fang Hisuki, the notorious one that killed her whole clan without regret just to protect them from her brother, the greatest fighter among the Village Hidden in the Nature shinobi, the girl that was known in the bingo book when in less than a year she became an ANBU squad captain. Now do you think you can beat a genius like her?" a dark voice answered from the shadows.

"Orochimaru," the sound shinobi said in unison before they hit the ground in a bow to show their respect to the powerful man.

"Orochimaru, it's so nice to see that you finally came out of your hole in the ground," Kiki said as smirk played upon her cold lips.

"Yes well come, my pet, let us go inside and talk," Orochimaru offered before turning around and walking back the way he appeared from.

"Whatever," Kiki mumbled before fallowing slowly.

~SC~

"Yes, I'll be able to help you gain power without the curse seal," Orochimaru stated.

"Orochimaru, he's here," Kabuto stated before walking back out.

"Who's here?" Kiki asked the snakelike man.

"Oh you'll see in a minute, my pet," Orochimaru reassured.

Kiki just glanced at him from the side of her eye, she was weary of what the man had planned. A raven haired boy entered behind the grey haired medic ninja.

"Kiki, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Kiki Hisuki," Orochimaru introduced the two.

"Hn," Sasuke 'said'.

"Whatever," Kiki said rolling her eyes.

Orochimaru smirked under the wrappings around his face. "you two will soon get to know each other since you'll be spending lots of time together."

The two teens looked at him like he was insane before glancing at each other.

"Kabuto, show them where their rooms are," Orochimaru instructed.

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said before leading the way for the two teens.

~TS~

As time went by Kiki grew to hate the Uchiha boy, but said boy had strong feelings towards her and he was determined to make her fall for him.

One night Kiki was in her room just got back from training with Orochimaru and had cleaned up with a bath. She was only wearing a white undershirt and a pair of black shorts when she felt a presence in her room.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she asked hatred rolling from her words.

"You," came his whisper reply against her ear.

His lips lightly brushing across the sensitive skin causing chills to run down her cold body.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kiki stuttered out, caught off guard by the sensations.

"I want you to help me rebuild my clan," Sasuke explained bluntly while he turned Kiki around forcing her to a wall.

He back collided with the wall violently, her arms pinned above her head leaving her defenseless.

"Why can't you let me hate you?" Kiki asked desperately trying to break free of his strong grip.

Sasuke smirked. "Come on I know deep down inside you have feelings for me. They are somewhere in that cold heart of yours."

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Kiki yelled.

"Sasuke, Kiki, Orochimaru would like to have a word with you," Kabuto called from the other side of the door.

"How the hell did he know you were in here?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied before finally letting Kiki go.

Anna grabbed her robe before walking out of her room closely followed by a board Sasuke. It didn't take long for the two to reach the main room of Orochimaru.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up, the lover birds," Orochimaru commented with a smirk.

Eewwww, I hate him! You're disgusting you know that Orochimaru?" Kiki practically yelled.

"First stage: denial," was all Orochimaru replied.

"Will you shut up, you disgusting snake," Anna yelled in response.

"See you're in denial," Orochimaru continued.

Sasuke was smirking at Kiki's frustration; this was rather entertaining to him. He chuckled at her too.

"You just shut up, Uchiha, before I through you through five walls," Kiki threatened.

"Ah, young love," Orochimaru sighed out, "it reminds me of my old teammates. Tsunade used to show her feelings just like our little Kiki here."

"The only feeling I feel for him is hate and that's it," Kiki's frustration was reaching its limits.

"If you say so," Orochimaru replied with that stupid smirk pasted on his face, "tomorrow we will be moving to a new hideout got it?"

"Yeah, whatever, is that all?" Anna asked rolling her eyes completely annoyed at the old man.

"Yes you may go back to what you two were doing," Orochimaru said that smirk reappearing on his smug face.

"You sick perv, we were doing nothing and especially not what you have in mind. Ewwwww," Kiki stated before retreating to her bed chambers.

Again she was joined by Sasuke, without her wish.

"What is it this time, Uchiha?" she asked with coldness dripping from her words like venom off a snake's fangs.

"Come on, give into your deepest desire and kiss me," he taunted as he once again pinned her to the wall.

He forced his lips to descend upon hers in a rough, loving kiss. Kiki couldn't take it anymore; she kissed back with just as much force. Sasuke pulled back.

"I don't understand, I hate you so much, but I love you so much too," Kiki confessed.

"Because you think your hatred was more than enough to hide the fact that you love me," Sasuke stated.

He lifted her chin and drew her lips closer, only millimeters stood between the two.

"Just allow yourself to fall to the desires of your heart."

"I already am."

Kiki brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.


End file.
